


Only gonna love you

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [25]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the interlude between Carefree and The Castles Fred finally tells her what he has done. They are able to move on from this because of their love for each other.<br/>It's Ginger's birthday tomorrow - July 16 - so this is a birthday gift for her from me. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only gonna love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



Ginger was in that delicious half sleep, somewhere between dreams and reality, her senses telling her that she was inches from the face of the man she adored. They had spent a night in which their love making seemed to have greater depth and meaning, They’d spent time in simply exploring each other’s bodies, tracing every contour, seeking out those sensitive areas, knowing where to bestow soft kisses that stirred them even more. It was like when they danced, each touch, each gesture taking them to the very brink of the act of love, suspending that moment before their bodies truly conjoined. She had fantasised, as she often did, that they were the only beings in the world that they were joined for life and he was hers and hers alone. Last night’s fantasy was even more necessary for soon, she knew, his family duties would take him from her and she would be alone again.

Little did she know that Fred was equally aware of her proximity, how could he not be when that bewitching scent that was her body was all around him. He wished fervently that he could throw off the clutters of his life and be brave enough to give her the life she deserved. However his caution and upbringing had betrayed him again and his head won over his heart. Where they would go from here would be impossible to guess but whilst he caressed her and she held him against her the magic of their love was all consuming. He too had fantasised a world in which there was no one but her and him moving through life on the same highway.

The last few days of filming on Carefree had been as rewarding as the whole shoot on the film had been. It had been an exceptionally happy set with cast and crew forming a tight unit. With lots of opportunities for location shoots there had been the relief and pleasure of escaping from the studio and being out in the fresh air. There’d been other birthdays and events that brought everyone together and the whole atmosphere made for a relaxed working set up. The wrap party was exuberant and everyone enjoyed themselves. As the party wound down they slipped away and had spent this glorious night together from which they now began to wake. And with the waking came the moment Fred had to tell her what he had done.

She stretched and smiled at him sleepily.  
‘Morning darling, that was some night’.  
‘It was a lovely night Gin but I have to speak with you right now’.  
‘So serious Fred, we’ve only just woken up ‘.  
‘I know Ginge but it’s important’.  
She yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
‘Ok old man, I’m all ears’.  
‘Well I’m not sure where to begin but you know I’ve felt RKO have been messing us around recently’.  
‘Hmm’.  
‘I’ve got such ideas about how dancing in movies could go but here I’ve got no support and no budget, only you’.  
‘I know we’ve worked our socks off Fred’.  
‘But that’s it. We’ve kept this place afloat and what do we get out of it’.  
‘Each other’.  
He sighed, ‘ I know honey but I don’t think they even care about that anymore so a few months ago I set something in motion. I know I should have told you, I didn’t say anything while we were making the movie, we were having a marvellous time but now’, he hesitated, ‘Gin I don’t know how to say this’.  
She sat up in bed, her face now as serious as his own and took his hand.  
‘Fred, is it about you leaving the studio?’  
He started in surprise, ‘How did you know?’  
‘I have eyes Fred and if I’m not perfectly attuned to you and your every thought I don’t know who is. Besides we’ve got the same agent’.  
‘He didn’t say anything’.  
‘No but he’s been talking up a new contract for me here with more dramatic roles and I put two and two together. Where are you going?  
‘Probably Paramount’, he hesitated, ‘Come with me Ginge’.  
‘Listen Fred for once in our lives let’s be sensible. We’ve had a great run as a partnership but we’re old hat now and as much as I want to dance with you we’re falling out of favour’.  
‘I know box office receipts’.  
‘Well they don’t lie. Just because we’re not working together doesn’t affect our relationship does it?’  
‘God no’.  
‘Well that’s the only important thing’.  
‘Will I dance with you again’?  
‘I have a feeling Fred that somewhere down the line we’ll be back together. Call it feminine intuition’.  
He lay back against the pillow.  
‘I should have told you’.  
‘You didn’t have to. I knew this was coming weeks ago and besides you did everything for the best of reasons – to give me the happiest time’.  
‘You’ll forgive me?’  
‘Nothing to forgive’, she replied and drew him into her arms, smothering him with gentle loving kisses.

Now news of Fred’s leaving began to filter through it was announced they would make one more picture together at RKO before the partnership ended. And with that news came a huge bonus that neither of them saw coming. The powers that be had decided the New York premiere of Carefree would be attended by both of them in a big show of publicity for the movie. Cynics might have said it was a chance to generate better box office receipts but frankly neither of them cared. It would be a few nights in their beloved New York and they’d be together most of the time.

The three months before this they didn’t, couldn’t see each other. Ginger was making another movie; Fred off with his family but a snatched phone call now and then gave them moments of content. Today was the day they were back together again. As VIPs they were flying out to New York and Hal Rubin their publicist had arranged seats together for them when they arrived at the airport.  
‘Say, I hope you two don’t mind sitting together’.  
Ginger raised her eyebrow almost imperceptibly as Fred answered with a grin, ‘Yeah, ok, as long as she doesn’t gab the entire journey’.  
He knew later he’d be punished for that crack.

 

They’d been allocated a private cabin towards the front of the plane. They were seated, offered drinks then largely left alone. So now, in low voices, they could finally say the words they wanted to say.  
‘Missed you so much Gin’.  
‘Me too, God it’s been difficult. No one to say I love you and kiss me goodnight’.  
‘I said it in my mind every night I was away’.  
‘I’ve been watching some of our home movies, that’s what a sap I’ve become’.  
‘You’re my sap and I love you’  
Their eyes said what they desired to do but a kiss here was out of the question so Fred reached under the blanket their steward had given her and held her hand.

Their flight got in late evening and a car was waiting with their luggage to take them to their hotel. Accompanying them on the journey was the local RKO publicity officer. After his greeting he said enthusiastically, ‘Great to see you both in New York. I’ve left your schedules for the next two days in your rooms. Oh and I hope you don’t mind but we’ve booked you into adjoining suites. It’ll be easier for pick up tomorrow if that’s ok’.  
They could barely contain their grins.  
‘Not at all’, he replied, ‘Anything for convenience’.

After checking in they gave time for the publicity guy to settle them in their respective rooms and generally wait for the fuss of their arrival to die down. After an hour Fred could wait no more and quietly knocked the door of her suite. The speed with which she grabbed him was astonishing but soon, safely locked in, they were kissing and clinging to each other.  
‘God Gin’, he said when they finally broke, ‘you feel so good’.  
That he was very aroused was obvious and Ginger had that glow that told him there needn’t be any more words right now, just the release of their sexual frustration. Foreplay was hardly needed, their bodies ached for union and as Fred moved inside her after a long time apart she groaned with desire, matching every movement with counter movement of her own until he took her completely and shook her to her inner core.  
‘Go, feathers, go’, he urged as she came just seconds before himself and she murmured his name over and over.  
Now there was peace and the joy of physical proximity heightened by the waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies. If we could stay this close forever she thought as she held him firmly to her, her legs wrapped around his body. Now they kissed gently and let hands explore and caress. Frenzy gave way to tenderness as both gradually relaxed and lay face to face.  
‘My baby’, he whispered.

They separated early next morning Fred having hit upon what he thought a brilliant idea.  
‘I’ll contact the publicity guy and arrange for all three of us to have breakfast in my suite so we can chat over the day in private’.  
When they were all seated at 8.30 that morning Ginger got the giggles as she recalled a similar scenario in The Gay Divorcee. Both men looked puzzled till Fred, catching on, said in a very deadpan voice, ‘I’ve tried it. It isn’t any fun’, then promptly laughed along with her. Confused the publicist ran through the day’s events. It was a busy day. Meeting with Mayor La Guardia, an official welcome back to New York, separate radio interviews the, in the evening, a meal in their honor at the Shriner’s club.  
‘Oh and we’d like you to do a show tomorrow night – you know a P.A. to encourage new talent. Any ideas?’  
Almost simultaneously they replied, ‘ The Boys from Syracuse, Box A’, and then burst into laughter.  
Now the poor guy was scratching his head. Were these two nutty or something? Maybe that Californian sun had baked their brains.  
Fred winked at Ginger. When they had time they’d discuss this later.

Later came at half eleven that evening. Ginger had slipped into his room and he had gladly welcomed her into his bed.  
‘Busy day Gin’, he said idly brushing stray hair from her brow.  
‘Yeah, not enough of you though’.  
‘Tomorrow will be better’.  
‘The Boys From Syracuse eh’.  
‘At the Alvin theater, box A’.  
Given the chance they’d always go there. Fred and his sister had performed there on the opening night in ‘Funny Face’ and it was the place where Ginger had starred in ‘Girl Crazy’. It was here they had met for the first time and Box A was the place where one night she had looked up and seen Fred watching her perform and where she had run to kiss him after the show.  
‘Great memories for us baby. Where we fell in love’.  
She snuggled closer.  
‘And thank God we still love each other just as much Fred’.  
With a chuckle he said, ‘Our first time was nearly in that box. Imagine what might have happened if the cleaners hadn’t come in’.  
‘I was so pleased you’d come’.  
‘You couldn’t keep me away’.  
Their kisses now began a night of very welcome easy tender loving.

The schedule for next day was less frantic with only a morning visit to the RKO offices for interviews with journalists from the trade papers and fan magazines. With nothing planned for the afternoon Fred had phoned Sardi’s and now their waiter Tony was showing them to the private dining room.  
He greeted them happily.  
‘Miss Rogers, a pleasure to see you again and I see you’ve brought an old friend’, he joked.  
‘Thanks for getting us in’, said Fred taking his customary place alongside rather than opposite her.  
‘Your usual’, grinned the waiter.  
‘Golly it must be nearly five or six years since we last came here and you still remember?’, Ginger smiled.  
‘Medium rare Porterhouse with green salad and chocolate mousse with two spoons’ ‘You got it’, said Fred.  
They liked and more importantly trusted Tony so were able to have a relaxed lunch and reminisce. Fred left a generous tip on their departure.

She outdid herself for the evening show. She wore one of the dresses Fred had given her and pinned to the shoulder was the dancer’s brooch, his first ever gift to her. He knew without looking, though he did look, that she’d be wearing his ruby ring on her wedding finger.  
‘Thanks honey’, he mouthed.

They arrived without fuss at the theater as Fred had requested that they weren’t introduced to the audience till the end of the show. Nothing seemed to have changed as they glanced around the foyer where, all those years ago, they’d first danced together. When they came into their box Fred, keeping well in the shadows, removed her cashmere wrap kissing her lightly behind her ear and breathing in her perfume. They sat well back in the box, away from prying eyes but still able to see the stage. Ginger felt a pang of regret, had she stayed in New York they could be sitting here now as husband and wife.

The show was marvellous, great songs and dance and a lively young man called Eddie Albert stealing the show. They were ushered onto the stage at the conclusion of the performance, Fred giving her a brief whirl to great applause then making a short speech thanking the company. A duty mingling backstage followed then the chauffeur whisked them back to the hotel. Being back in that place had stirred up so many pleasant memories that they sat and chatted a while longer, Fred nursing an Old Fashioned whilst she enjoyed a shake. Finally he took her hand and led her to his bed where tonight they recalled their first time together and how perfect that had been.

Their last full day in the city was the full works. There was a publicity photo shoot, a tedious but necessary part of their job. They supported each other by little jokes and secret signals that meant so much. After that lunch with RKO executives and finally a brief escape. Fred had suggested a bit of peace and quiet before the hullabaloo of the night’s premiere and asked Ira Gershwin if they could come over. They all spent time chattering and relaxing in the company of their old friend and his wife.

The premiere was the usual over the top experience. Ginger had been preened to within an inch of her life and looked fantastic. The crowds applauded wildly as they arrived, photographers snapped and they wore fixed but genuine smiles. It was all a great success and two weary but happy people returned late to their hotel. Fred waited whilst she changed. Being with her was like being in perpetual sunshine and that she loved him so much was more than he deserved. He gave her presents but not what she most wanted and he hated himself for that but when they were together, as now, her presence made everything seem right. She broke into his reverie by kissing the back of his neck oh so gently. He turned to find her clad only in a loosely tied robe, face shining and clean, all artifice removed. She ran her hands across his bare chest.  
‘Fred, l want you’.  
It would be their last night for some time again and she desired him completely.  
He too kissed her with a ferocity she had never known but she needed his physicality more than ever. They continued to kiss as he pushed the robe from her body then picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Fred was rarely rough but tonight she urged him on as his hands travelled the length of her body. She writhed under his touch, moaning softly with the pleasure he was creating. Then urgently she felt for him, needing the ultimate intimacy. He entered her and they became one being moving at an ever increasing tempo to satisfy her desire, the unaccustomed roughness heightening the intensity of their lovemaking. Her climax hit her like a steam train, violent, glorious spasms that made her dizzy. She was barely conscious of his final thrusts as he came inside her, just the warmth of him filling her completely. They lay together without speaking till their labored breathing slowed and they rolled to lie face to face.  
‘Ok Gin?, he asked.  
‘Yes Fred, that was so good’.  
‘Even if we get no sleep tonight l want to keep loving you because it’s back to the old life tomorrow’.  
‘Oh Fred, I want to love you for the rest of my life’.  
He smiled then kissed her tenderly, ‘You’ve got me baby… forever’.

**Author's Note:**

> They did attend premieres but I used a little artistic licence for this story.


End file.
